Kecanduan Vanilla
by akakurofamily
Summary: Kuroko menyukai vanilla, semua tahu itu. Hanya saja hari itu Kuroko merasa seperti sedang mengidam, mengidam makanan rasa vanilla. Apa yang membuat Kuroko seperti itu? Cerita didedikasikan untuk mengikuti event #AkaKuroAirCrafter #AkaKurOxygen


"Kuroko _cchi_ ," panggil pemuda bersurai kuning, Kise Ryouta kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ada apa Kise- _kun_?" balas pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku punya permen rasa vanilla banyak – _ssu_.. Aku ingin memberikannya untukmu," Kise pun menyodorkan sebungkus besar plastik berisikan permen rasa vanilla. Kuroko pun tak tanggung-tanggung menerimanya.

"Terima kasih Kise- _kun_ ," setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kuroko pun kembali ke kelasnya karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Dan tak ada yang tahu kalau setelah memakan permen tersebut Kuroko akan menjadi aneh.

.

 **Disclaimer : Yang mempunyai chara yaitu pembuatnya. Yang punya cerita? Author yang satu ini tentunya. :D**

 **Rated – T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : mungkin typo yang kelewat. Charanya sedikit OOC. Mungkin agak garing.**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Cast : pemain basket sewaktu di Teiko.**

 **Semoga saja ceritanya bagus.**

' _Kecanduan Vanilla'_

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran saat itu. Para murid dengan segera berhamburan menuju kantin. Namun tidak untuk pemuda bersurai biru. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk anteng dengan bungkus permen yang sudah tak ada isinya di atas meja.

Entah sudah berapa banyak yang ia makan Kuroko tak mempedulikannya. Bahkan sekarang ia merasa ingin lagi dan lagi. Tak terasa permen tinggal satu bungkus. Kuroko bimbang antara memakannya atau tidak karena ia rasa permennya sungguh enak. Dan akhirnya Kuroko memilih untuk memakannya. Mungkin nanti ia akan meminta Kise lagi untuk membelikannya. Kise kan baik.

Setelah permen tersebut masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya, Kuroko merasa sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Seketika itu ia merasa seolah bumi ini berputar. Walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu. Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Kuroko tidur di bangkunya.

Entah berapa lama Kuroko tidur, namun saat ia membuka mata, kelas sudah kosong. Namun tas masihlah berada di bangku masing-masing. Berarti sekolah belum usai. Kuroko pun berniat untuk pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh mukanya.

Setelah selesai, Kuroko pergi ke kantin. Di kantin masih banyak murid-murid yang berdesak-desakan untuk membeli makanan. Kuroko tak niat untuk ikut desak-desakan. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang kosong. Seketika itu, ia baru melihat sesuatu hijau yang lewat di depannya.

"Midorima- _kun_.." panggil Kuroko pada pemuda jakung tersebut. Yang mempunyai nama menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Ia pun ikut duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Apa Midorima- _kun_ punya makanan rasa vanilla?" tanya Kuroko.

"Memangnya kenapa – _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu. _Ne_ , apa Midorima- _kun_ punya?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.

"Aku punya roti – _nodayo_. Sepertinya kau lapar. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau memberimu rotiku. Aku hanya tak mau ada orang yang mati karena lapar," sahut Midorima layaknya ustadz yang sedang ceramah. Ia pun memberikan sebungkus roti rasa vanilla yang tadi ia beli. Dan Kuroko segera menyambar roti tersebut layaknya orang yang benar-benar kelaparan. Dan dalam sekejap, roti itu berpindah ke dalam perut Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Midorima- _kun_. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai ketemu di lapangan nanti Midorima- _kun_ ," ucap Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Midorima. Midorima hanya mendengus. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, entah itu apa.

Setelah keluar dari kantin, Kuroko bingung mau kemana. Ia pun menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sepi. Tak begitu seram kok. Karena masih ada murid yang berlalu-lalang, walau hanya beberapa.

Dan akhirnya Kuroko berhenti. Ia menemukan target selanjutnya. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju target tersebut.

" _Doumo_ Murasakibara- _kun_ ," sapa Kuroko pada pemuda yang besarnya melebihi rata-rata.

"Oh Kuro- _chin_ ," itulah balasan Murasakibara.

" _Ne_ , Murasakibara- _kun_ , apa kau punya makanan rasa vanilla?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm.. Coba aku lihat dulu.. Umm... Ah ada.. Memang kenapa?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Apa aku boleh minta?" tanya Kuroko. Dari sorot mata violet Murasakibara terlihat ia tak rela membagikan makanannya pada siapapun. Tapi entah kenapa ia jadi merasa kasihan pada Kuroko.

"Baiklah.. Tapi Kuro- _chin_ harus memakannya sendiri, tak boleh dibagi pada siapapun," titah Murasakibara.

"Oke.. Terima kasih Murasakibara- _kun_ ," ucap Kuroko. Ia pun dengan sigap memakan snack yang diberikan Murasakibara. Dan hanya beberapa menit snack tadi sudah kandas.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai ketemu di lapangan nanti Murasakibara- _kun_ ," ucap Kuroko. Murasakibara hanya diam menatap punggung mungil Kuroko yang semakin menjauh. Ada rasa tak enak ketika melihat punggung itu. Entahlah, Murasakibara tak mau memikirkannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk makan snacknya.

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa ia ingin sekali makan vanilla. Entah itu apa saja. Ia jadi seperti orang lagi mengidam. Bedanya, ia hanya ingin vanilla, tak mau yang lain. Setelah lamanya berjalan, akhirnya Kuroko berhenti tepat di depan pemuda tan yang kini sedang asyiknya makan.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," panggil Kuroko. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," Kuroko memanggil lagi. Yang dipanggil malah gemeteran. Ia bingung, perasaan ada yang memanggil, tapi tak berwujud.

Jangan-jangan.. UWAHHH... Sontak, Aomine langsung mundur ketika wajah Kuroko begitu dekat dengannya.

"T-tetsu! Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Aomine dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"Maaf, Aomine- _kun_.. Kau sedang makan ya," tanya Kuroko basa-basi. Kuroko kini duduk di hadapan Aomine.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Aomine dengan ketus.

"Apa kau punya makanan vanilla?" tanya Kuroko langsung menuju intinya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" tanya Aomine. Kuroko dengan polosnya mengangguk. Aomine pun menghela nafas. Temannya ini memang maniak dengan vanilla. Itu asumsi Aomine. Aomine pun memberikan pie rasa vanilla pada Kuroko.

Dengan mata yang terlihat berbinar, Kuroko memakan pie tersebut dengan lahap. Kuroko jadi terlihat rakus, makan dengan semangat. Setelah habis, Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih pada Aomine dan meninggalkan pemuda tan tersebut.

Dan lagi-lagi perut Kuroko terasa berbunyi. Ia ingin, ingin sekali memakan sesuatu yang rasa vanilla. Entah mengapa, namun itu yang Kuroko rasakan. Menyusuri jalan lagi, Kuroko melihat target selanjutnya yang sedang duduk anteng di bawah pohon. Kuroko pun langsung menghampirinya.

" _Doumo_ Haizaki- _kun_ , Nijimura- _senpai_ ," sapa Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Ah Kuroko.. Ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Nijimura dengan sopannya.

" _Ano_.. Apa senpai punya makanan rasa vanilla?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku punya susu vanilla. Kalau kau mau kau boleh meminumnya," Ucap Nijimura dengan sopannya sambil memberikan sekotak susu rasa vanilla. Nijimura dengan sengajanya menyikut perut Haizaki membuat Haizaki mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Haizaki dengan melotot.

"Kasih tuh martabak ke Kuroko. Kasihan tuh dia kelihatan kelaparan," ucap Nijimura pada Haizaki. Yang disuruh hanya mendengus namun tetap menuruti apa perintah _senpai_ nya. Haizaki menyodorkan satu martabak rasa vanilla pada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Nijimura- _senpai_ , Haizaki- _kun_ ," ucap Kuroko sambil menerima pemberian Haizaki.

Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko memakan martabak tersebut dengan lahap. Dan setelah selesai, ia meminum susu rasa vanilla tersebut dengan semangat 45.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu _senpai_.. Maaf kalau mengganggu kencan kalian," ucap Kuroko, lalu ia segera berjalan meninggalkan dua orang berbeda surai itu yang sedang mangap.

Mungkin sudah dulu cari vanillanya, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk masuk kelas. Di kelas sudah mulai ramai murid-murid berbincang-bincang. Ya karena Kuroko selalu terabaikan, ia pun memutuskan untuk istirahat di bangkunya. Dan ia merasa kepalanya semakin berat. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur kembali.

Kuroko terbangun ketika ia merasa sudah tak tahan lagi. Guru sedang menerangkan entah apa, Kuroko tak peduli. Ia segera berjalan menuju bangku gurunya untuk meminta izin.

" _Ano, sensei_ ," panggil Kuroko. Sang guru pun menoleh.

"Saya mau minta izin ke toilet," ucap Kuroko dengan sopan. Sang guru pun memberinya izin dan Kuroko langsung keluar kelas untuk pergi ke toilet. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di toilet, Kuroko keluar toilet.

Namun saat ia berjalan kembali ke kelas, ia melihat pemuda yang tak jauh beda tingginya dengannya sedang berjalan menuju entah kemana dengan membawa setumpuk berkas ditangannya. Kuroko pun berniat untuk menyapa kapten basketnya yang tampan itu. Saat jarak semakin dekat, ia pun menyapanya.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," panggil Kuroko. Sontak yang mempunyai nama menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh Tetsuya.. Ada apa?" tanya Akashi sambil melihat Kuroko yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Kuroko tak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dan terus saja berjalan mendekati sang kapten. Dan saat ia melangkah untuk lebih dekat lagi, dengan sialnya Kuroko terjerat dengan tali sepatunya membuatnya terpeleset dan suatu hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

Dan kini Kuroko sedang menindih Akashi dengan berkas-berkas yang tadi ada di tangan Akashi berhamburan di lantai. Namun bukan hanya itu yang menjadi masalah, Akashi harus dikejutkan oleh bibir manis Kuroko yang sedang menempel pada bibirnya sendiri.

Mata Akashi membulat tak berkedip. Rasa bibir Kuroko sangatlah manis yang membuat Akashi ingin mencicipinya terus. Ia tak ingin melepaskan bibir itu, tapi ia harus. Dengan pelan Akashi mendorong bahu Kuroko membuat bibir mereka terpisah.

Akashi pikir setelah ini akan terasa canggung dengan Kuroko. Namun kenyataannya adalah..

"Hahaa.. Ahhahhaaa... ," Kuroko tertawa dengan lepasnya. Akashi jadi bingung, memang apa yang lucu? Jangan-jangan ekspresinya tadi? Oh tidak! Akashi tak sanggup kalau Kuroko menertawakan ekspresinya tadi, mau di taruh mana muka tampan Akashi nanti?

"K-kenapa kau tertawa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan gugup. Oke Akashi mengaku ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup.

"Ahhaaahhaa.. Ahha ha haa. Ah maaf Akashi- _kun_ , aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya.. hahaa aku.. aku..," dan ucapan Kuroko tak terselesaikan karena ia masih saja tertawa.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Akashi dengan nada khawatir. _Apa Tetsuya salah minum obat ya?_ Batin Akashi menerka.

"Aku.. aku hanya merasa.. hahaa.. aku hanya merasa kalau bibir Akashi- _kun_ rasanya seperti vanilla. A-aku tak maksud tertawa kok. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi ingin tertawa," jelas Kuroko setelah hampir reda tertawanya.

"V-vanilla?" tanya Akashi yang masih bingung.

"Iya, vanilla.. Akashi- _kun_ tahu kan kalau aku suka sekali dengan vanilla. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali makan apa saja yang rasa vanilla. Tadi aku sudah minta roti vanillanya Midorima- _kun_ , aku juga dikasih maibou rasa vanilla oleh Murasakibara- _kun_. Jarang-jarang loh Murasakibara- _kun_ baik seperti tadi. Aku juga tadi minta pie vanillanya Aomine- _kun_. Malah tadi aku mengganggu Nijimura- _senpai_ yang sedang kencan sama Haizaki- _kun_ , tapi aku tadi dikasih martabak vanilla sama susu vanilla." Celoteh Kuroko yang malah terdengar seperti curhat.

"Aku pikir setelah itu aku tak akan dapat vanilla lagi, jadi aku tidur di kelas. Dan waktu aku merasa pengen pipis, aku minta izin sama _sensei_ dan _sensei_ memberi izin. Aku pun langsung ke toilet. Dan setelah itu aku bertemu dengan Akashi- _kun_. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin menyapa Akashi- _kun_ , tapi aku tak tahu kalau tali sepatuku terlepas. Jadinya aku terpeleset dan menimpa Akashi- _kun_ dan malah mencium Akashi- _kun_. Aku minta maaf Akashi- _kun_ , aku benar-benar tak sengaja," sambung Kuroko dan ia membungkukkan badannya tanda minta maaf.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kuroko yang begitu panjang layaknya kereta, Akashi tertegun. Akashi tak merasa kesal atau marah pada Kuroko. Ia hanya bingung kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kuroko. Tak biasanya ia seperti tadi. Bercerita panjang nan lebar.

Karena tak mendengar sepatah kata dari mulut Akashi, Kuroko pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah Akashi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Akashi- _kun_.. marah ya?" tebak Kuroko dengan ragu.

"Tidak.. Aku tak marah kok.. Hanya sedikit.. bingung? Tak biasanya kau bertingkah seperti itu Tetsuya, kau salah minum obat ya?" tanya Akashi khawatir. Kuroko makin bingung, perasaan ia tak sakit deh, kenapa harus minum obat?

"Aku tak sakit Akashi- _kun_. Aku hanya ingin vanilla. Apa aku boleh mencium Akashi- _kun_ lagi?" tanya Kuroko yang membuat Akashi melebarkan bola matanya. Tak mendengar jawaban dari sang kapten, Kuroko pun menganggap hal itu adalah iya.

Kuroko mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Akashi yang agak lebih tinggi darinya membuat ia harus berjinjit agar bisa meraihnya.

 _ **Cup!**_

Bibir Kuroko lagi-lagi menempel pada bibir Akashi yang katanya terasa seperti vanilla. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun Kuroko tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai menjilati bibir Akashi. Dan jilatan itu menjadi hisapan pelan. Akashi tak bergerak. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Membiarkan bibirnya dihisap atau menyerang balik. Dan pilihan kedua adalah jawabannya.

Akashi mulai membalas ciuman Kuroko. Ia melakukan apa yang tadi Kuroko lakukan. Pagutan Akashi terasa begitu lembut di bibir Kuroko membuat Kuroko ingin lebih. Kuroko pun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Akashi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Akashi juga secara tak sadar melingkarkan pada pinggang ramping Kuroko.

Yang tadi hanya bibir, kini lidah mereka mulai mengambil peran. Lidah Akashi menerobos masuk bibir Kuroko. Daging tak bertulang itu pun mulai mengabsen gigi-gigi Kuroko. Ia juga membelai lidah Kuroko untuk mengajaknya bermain. Dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kuroko.

Entah berapa lama mereka bercumbu dil orong. Mereka langsung memutuskan cumbuan mereka ketika mendengar bel pulang berdenting. Nafas mereka tersenggal. Muka mereka sama-sama merona. Dan tak ada yang mengangkat pembicaraan.

" _Ano_ Akashi- _kun_.. Umm.. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai bertemu di lapangan nanti," ucap Kuroko dengan gagap. Ia merasa sangat malu. Kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan kapten basketnya, ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bibir kaptennya terasa seperti candu baginya yang membuatnya ingin lebih.

Setelah mengambil tasnya, ia bergegas ke lapangan basket untuk latihan. Ia pergi ke ruang ganti terlebih dahulu untuk ganti baju latihannya. Setelah selesai berganti, ia pun ke lapangan. Baru beberapa anak yang berada di lapangan.

Kuroko bingung ingin latihan. Ia kan hanya bisa _passing_. Ia pun duduk di kursi sambil menunggu yang lain datang.

"KUROKO _CCHI_!" terdengar suara nyaring milik Kise membuat Kuroko menyumpal telinganya dengan kedua telunjuknya. Pemilik surai kuning itu pun langsung duduk di samping Kuroko.

" _Ne_ , Kuroko _cchi_.. Apa permennya sudah habis?" tanya Kise. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau Kuroko _cchi_ mau, nanti aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu," tawar Kise. Mata Kuroko mulai berbinar. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah jadi masam.

"Tak usah Kise- _kun_ ," tolak Kuroko.

"Kenapa Kuroko _cchi_? Aku ikhlas kok membelikannya untukmu. Apa kau mau rasa yang lain?" tanya Kise penasaran. Ia tahu persis Kuroko tak mungkin menolak untuk vanilla, namun kenapa dia menolak?

"Aku takut _Kaa-san_ marah kalau tahu aku makan permen banyak-banyak. Lagipula...," ucapan Kuroko menggantung layaknya jemuran.

"Lagipula?" Kise mengulangi perkataan Kuroko.

"Ehm.. Kenapa kalian tak latihan?" tiba-tiba suara malaikat maut eh- suara merdu sang kapten terdengar membuat Kise maupun Kuroko terbirit-birit menuju lapangan.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi pada sang member bayangan. Kuroko pun berhenti dan berjalan menuju Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashi- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tadi kau dan Ryouta bicara tentang apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Tentang permen yang diberikan Kise- _kun_ padaku tadi pagi. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kuroko yang semakin penasaran dengan tingkah kaptennya yang tak biasa.

"Apa kau masih ada bungkusnya?" Akashi bertanya lagi. Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tasnya. Memang tadi sengaja ia simpan satu bungkus permennya, entah untuk apa. Setelah mengambil bungkusnya, Kuroko kembali di hadapan Akashi sambil memberikan bungkusnya.

Akashi terlihat sedang membaca tulisan yang ada pada bungkus itu.

"Berapa banyak yang Ryouta kasih?" Akashi bertanya lagi.

"Um.. Satu bungkus besar," jawab Kuroko.

"Dan berapa banyak yang kau makan?"

"Semuanya," jawab Kuroko dengan jujur.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya kenapa hari ini kau ingin sekali makan apa saja yang rasa vanilla?" tanya sang kapten dan diikuti gelengan oleh sang bayangan.

"Permen ini mempunyai zat adiktif yang membuatmu kecanduan dengan vanilla. Apalagi kau memakan semuanya membuat zatnya semakin kuat. Aku pikir efek sampingnya besok kau akan merasa sakit perut karena terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis," jelas Akashi. Mata Kuroko pun membola. Ia akan sakit perut besok? Kuroko tak mau, ia tak mau sakit.

Dan kini Kuroko merasa mual. Mungkin ini termasuk dari efek sampingnya. Dengan segera Kuroko berlari menuju toilet. Ia mengeluarkan apa saja yang ia makan tadi. Sebenarnya Kuroko merasa disayangkan karena yang ia makan tadi benar-benar enak. Tapi ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua keluar begitu saja hingga rasanya perut Kuroko jadi kosong.

Setelah selesai, Kuroko membasuh mulutnya dan kembali ke lapangan. Akashi nampak khawatir padanya.

"Kau tak apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil membantu Kuroko duduk. Kuroko hanya mengangguk lemah. Akashi pun menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Dan jangan lupa untuk minum obat. Semoga besok kau tak sakit," tutur Akashi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan berdiri untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Maaf karena tak bisa latihan hari ini, Akashi- _kun_ ," ucap Kuroko dengan lemah. Akashi hanya mengangguk. Dan Kuroko pun pulang. Kuroko pulang dengan naik bus.

Setelah sampai rumah, Kuroko pun langsung masuk dengan mengucap salam.

"Tetsuya sudah pulang.. Kenapa wajahmu pucat nak? Tetsuya sakit?" tanya sang ibu dengan nada khawatir. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Tetsuya minta obat pusing, sakit perut, sama mual, ada _Kaa-san_?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Sebentar _Kaa-san_ ambilkan. Kamu langsung ke kamar saja ya..," tutur sang ibu. Tetsuya pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lemas. Sampainya di kamar ia langsung menidurkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

Kuroko terbangun ketika perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Ia langsung lari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan apa saja di dalam perutnya. Setelah selesai, Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Obat yang ia minum tadi malam serasa tak bereaksi.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima lebih lima belas pagi. Inginnya Kuroko kembali bergemul, tapi matanya sudah terbuka dan itu membuat Kuroko sulit untuk tidur lagi. Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi, Kuroko bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Sebenarnya Kuroko merasa badannya masih terasa lemas. Tapi ia tak mau hanya tidur-tiduran di kasur tanpa aktivitas. Setelah siap, Kuroko pun keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Kaa-san..," sapa Tetsuya pada sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi.. Loh Tetsuya mau sekolah? Kan Tetsuya masih sakit..," tanya sang ibu dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Tetsuya sudah baikan kok..," balas Tetsuya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi kalau Tetsuya kenapa-napa langsung telpon Kaa-san," tutur sang ibu. Ibu Tetsuya pun menaruh makanan di atas meja. Mereka pun mulai makan dengan khidmat.

Setelah selesai makan, Tetsuya pamit pada ibunya dan berangkat ke sekolah. Ia berhenti di halte untuk menunggu bus. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, busnya datang, dan Tetsuya pun naik ke dalamnya.

Jarak antara halte dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh. Tetsuya duduk dengan antengnya di kursi bus. Baru saja Tetsuya akan memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba busnya berhenti di depan sekolahnya. Ia pun turun dari bus dan langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Di dalam kelas masihlah sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang datang. Dan Tetsuya memilih untuk membaca novel yang selalu ia bawa sambil menunggu yang lain masuk kelas. Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, pemuda perawakan lebih tinggi darinya sedang menghampirinya.

"Tetsuya," panggil pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah sang kapten basket, Akashi Seijuurou. Tetsuya pun menoleh kepada sang pemanggil.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak Akashi-kun," balas Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap sang kapten dengan ekspresi lega. Tetsuya hanya memandang Akashi dengan wajah datarnya. Namun entah mengapa pandangannya selalu terfokus pada ranum bibir sang kapten yang terlihat mengundang itu.

Akashi yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan penasaran.

"Apa Akashi-kun juga memakan makanan yang membuatmu kecanduan?" tanya Tetsuya dengan menyipitkan mata, layaknya detektif yang sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus.

"Um.. Tidak. Memangnya kenapa Tetsuya?" balas Akashi dengan bingung.

"Entah kenapa ketika melihat bibir Akashi-kun, seperti ada zat adiktif di dalamnya membuatku ingin lagi dan lagi. Bedanya, zat adiktif ini tak membuat tubuhku sakit," ucap Tetsuya yang masih memasang wajah bak teplonnya.

Apa

Tetsuya

Baru saja

Menggombal?

Seketika Akashi memerah. Entah mengapa ucapan Tetsuya barusan membuat jantung Akashi berdetak kencang. Namun bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya kalau tidak bisa menjaga _image._

"Apa Tetsuya ingin mencicipi bibir ini lagi?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjukkan bibirnya. Samar-samar terlihat seringai tipis pada bibir Akashi.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Tetsuya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu, tapi ada syaratnya," ucap sang kapten.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Menginap di rumahku selesai latihan basket, dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Bagaimana, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang masih menampakkan seringai tipisnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Tetsuya menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelas dulu," ucap Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. Belum jauh ia melangkah, ia memutar balikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah Tetsuya kembali. Tanpa aba-aba, ranum bibir Tetsuya yang manis diserang oleh bibir sang kapten.

"Aku lupa _morning kiss_ -nya," ujar Akashi setelah menyicipi bibir Tetsuya. Dan Tetsuya hanya bisa mematung karena serangan tiba-tiba dari sang kapten.

End~

A/N : Cerita ini di dedikasikan untuk mengikuti event Akakuro Aircrafters 2017. Tidak berharap untuk menang karena saya hanya ingin membangkitkan kembali rasa sayang pada kedua makhluk unyuk-unyuk ini /

Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita saya ^^


End file.
